


A taste of Claire

by rpickman



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Claire got jumped by a licker, Cunnilingus, Fear, Horror, Lots of tongue, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, and her clothes came off...whaaaaaat?, monster fucking, non-consensual but enjoyable, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: An adaptation of the "Claire and the licker" animation by Hinca P. Claire is ambushed by a licker prowling the halls of the Raccoon City PD but rather than being torn to shreds...other stuff happens.
Relationships: Licker/Claire Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	A taste of Claire

Claire Redfield’s bare feet padded quietly on the cold linoleum floor as she stalked the bloodstained halls of Raccoon City Police Department, handgun ready between her hands. She wasn’t particularly thrilled to find herself in this situation, but a zombie had snagged boot earlier that night and she’d had to yank her foot free to avoid having her Achilles tendon bitten in half. She’d discarded the remaining boot (the only thing worse than walking with no boots was walking in only one boot) and hadn’t been able to bring herself to start trying on the shoes of any of the poor, dead people who littered the floor. She’d had to ditch the socks after walking out into the rain to speak with Leon and getting them soaked through. So, barefoot it was. 

To make matters worse, she was almost certainly lost. 

Another walking corpse had ambushed her while she was examining her map and, on instinct, she’d stuffed the folded paper into its mouth to avoid being bitten. After blowing the thing’s head to pieces there hadn’t been much left and she had to navigate by memory. 

It didn’t help that this place was an architectural nightmare...an eclectic, 1950s art museum transformed into a police station in the sixties...then renovated with semi-modern amenities sometimes in the 90s, along with one the most bizarre security systems Claire had ever encountered. 

_ How could Chris work here? _

She had been searching for the S.T.A.R.S. office for 15 minutes while avoiding the zombies roaming the halls. There had been a few close calls here and there but so far she had been lucky and avoided any injury. But she was almost out of bullets. Maybe she should have taken the opportunity to grab more of the ammo boxes she had seen lying around...but the risk of attracting more undead attention had given her second thoughts. 

_ The office has to be around here somewhere, I’m sure the map said- _

“Ow!” 

Claire yelped, more from surprise than actual pain, when her bare toes hit something on the ground, causing a loud metallic rattle as it rolled along the floor. Frowning, she shifted the gun to her left hand and bent down to pick up the item that she had accidentally kicked. It was an opened aluminum soda can...but it didn’t feel empty. Shaking it produced another loud rattle. 

She turned it over and shook it a few times until its contents scattered across the ground. The can had been filled with spent casings from 9mm handgun rounds. 

_ Some kind of...noisemaker maybe? _ The zombies she had met so far didn’t seem concerned about anything except what was right in front of them. But this place had been under siege for several days, so she couldn’t exactly blame the officers for getting desperate. 

She tossed the can to the floor. Her pouch was already full of first aid spray canisters and the bizarre collection of keycards and geegaws that she had collected to bypass this weird place’s security system.

As she prepared to resume the search for the S.T.A.R.S. office, there was a sudden movement from the corner of her eye...something big and red and  _ fast _ . She spun, gun pointing into the darkness while she fumbled at her hip pouch to pull out her flashlight. 

Clicking it on, she pointed it at the wall only to find that there was nothing there…except for what seemed to be long, deep cuts in the wallpaper and the wood underneath. There were three, grouped together almost like...claw marks. Except Claire didn’t know anything with claws that size. A bear? That was definitely no bear that had just streaked past her. 

There was a noise in the darkness, a drawn-out rattling hiss. It was a feral, dangerous sound, far more predatory than the pitiful groans and gurgles of the half-dead infected. 

“What the hell was that?” Claire thoughtlessly spoke her thoughts aloud as she swung the flashlight to try and follow the sound. Her words turned into an involuntary, high-pitched shriek as something leapt at her from the darkness. 

Time seemed to slow as the creature lunged into the beam of her flashlight, giving Claire’s terrified brain time to take in every detail. This thing was no zombie, at least not anything like the zombies she had encountered since coming to Raccoon City. It had the general size and shape of a human, but its legs and arms were splayed into something resembling the body of a quadruped. 

At first, she assumed that the monster’s skin was beet red and covered in glistening slime...but in that week-long split-second as it made its leap she realized that it would be more accurate to say that it had no skin at all. Its muscles were bare and glistening in the light of her flashlight, with veins and bones protruding here and there across its body. 

As the beast inched through the air with painful slowness, Claire’s mind couldn’t help but fixate on its extended arms. The skinless muscles of its forearms had swollen grotesquely, easily three or four times the size of a normal human hand. From those huge, meaty paws extended four huge claws, each bigger than two of Claire’s fingers.

Equally disturbing was the creature’s face or what remained of it, at least. Its jaws were hugely distended and filled with a cluster of sharp, oversized teeth that resembled a deep-sea angler fish. Inside the mouth, beyond that array of gleaming fangs, was some kind of round lump of flesh. The monster’s brain was exposed and grotesquely swollen, covering the top of the head like a meaty cap and covering (or perhaps replacing) its eye sockets.

Claire’s adrenaline-soaked brain was still processing everything in slow motion, so it seemed to take several minutes before her body finally registered her mind’s desperate commands to  _ move! _

She tried to backpedal, to get enough room to turn and run, her instincts choosing flight over fight. Even the half-rotten, shambling corpses she had faced up until now could take several handgun rounds to go down. There was simply no way she would be able to take aim and plug the thing full of lead before those claws ripped her face off. 

It felt like she was moving through syrup as she hopped backwards, trying to throw herself away from the monster. She watched as the monster’s claw passed scant inches from her face and just avoided her chest and stomach by the wingspan of a housefly. 

Time resumed normal speed with a sickening lurch when two things happened. The first was her foot landing in something wet and slippery...probably one of the many blood pools dotting the police station and starting to slide out from under her, sending her falling down. 

The second was the creature’s hideous claws not quite clearing her pants. She could feel the monster’s long center claw slide in between the material of her underwear and the skin of her pelvis. In an incredible stroke of luck, the claw was perfectly angled to avoid catching and rending her soft skin but she could feel its sharp tip slide down the bare skin of her mound and, as she fell, just slip between the lips of her pussy, pressing them slightly apart without doing any damage. 

It was incredibly lucky, but as the claw’s sharpened inner edge ripped her panties to shreds, tore through the button and zipper of her pants and tangled itself in the tough denim fabric of her jeans. 

Still tangled, she and the creature tumbled to the ground and Claire saw stars as the back of her head struck the tile floor. The impact loosened her grip and sent her gun and flashlight spinning across the hallway, completely out of reach. For a second, she was too stunned to do anything but lie there, waiting to be disemboweled by the monster. 

But that didn’t happen…

Instead, the creature yanked its claw back, pulling with immense strength and tangling its claws further in the fabric of her pants, while still just barely avoiding her skin. With one mighty tug, her pants slid down her legs, leaving her bare ass and legs laying on the cold linoleum floor of the police station. 

The sudden motion made her cry out involuntarily and the thing’s eyeless head whipped around. With a toss of its claw the creature threw the shredded remains of her pants to one side and lunged forward. 

She was still stunned and out of breath. She was unarmed. There was no way she could fight back or dodge its attack. Claire squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the end came quickly. 

There was no pain, just a  _ whooshing  _ sound and a wave of air across her face. 

Claire opened her eyes just as the creature took another swipe. 

To Claire’s surprise, its claw slashed across the empty air just a few inches above her face. It let out another guttural, rattling hiss but there seemed to be a note of confusion. 

It extended it’s claw again, groping tentatively in the air just above where Claire lay, not daring to breathe. Unfortunately, the creature lowered its arm as it pulled its claw back and one of them hooked on the fabric of Claire’s shirt, barely brushing against her clavicle. Her heart hammered in her chest at the touch of the monster’s talons. 

The monster didn’t seem to take much notice of this obstruction and simply continued to pull its arm back. Her shirt came with it, the cheap fabric ripping easily, along with the zipper of her red jacket. The claw passed between her breasts on the way, its sharp tip scraping ever so lightly across the skin of her chest and snapping her bra strap. 

Claire was left with bare breasts exposed, laying on her back, arms at her side and jacket pulled open. It was early Fall, but the weather in Raccoon City was already cold. She could feel the chill against her bare legs and butt, as well as the slight breeze raising goosebumps on her chest and hardening her nipples. 

The creature was crouched over her, its limbs only inches from her body. It let out another one of those uncertain hisses and she noticed it tilting its head from one side to another, as though listening. 

That finally sparked a memory...a note she had found about half an hour ago. It was from someone called David...talking about a thing that looked like it had been skinned. She was struggling to remember through the pounding pain in the back of her head and the fear of the creature that was still crouching over her body. 

It finally seemed to notice the tattered remnants of Claire’s shirt and bra clinging to its claw. The monster held the hank of shredded cloth to its excuse for a face and opened its mouth. That weird, meaty lump that Claire had seen earlier unspooled into a long tongue...Claire couldn’t say how long, several feet at least with probably a few more to spare still in its throat. It stroked its slimy tongue up and down her clothing for a few minutes before tossing it aside as it had with her pants. 

That finally made the pieces of Claire’s memories click into place. The note had mentioned something called a “licker”. It said they couldn’t see...but could hunt by hearing alone. 

Claire held very, very still. She did her best not to breathe. 

The monster...the licker...didn’t seem too bright but it seemed convinced that its prey was still around somewhere. As she watched, it extended more of that obscene tongue, waving it around like a feeler. It was so much longer than she had thought, almost as long as her whole body, and easily as thick around as a cucumber. 

She couldn’t help but gasp when droplets of its hot saliva fell from the length of the snakelike tongue and spattered onto her bare chest. 

The sound elicited another growling hiss from the licker and, to her horror, it began to “taste” the floor near her. Its tongue would flick out, run over the smooth tile floor for a few seconds and then flick back into its mouth. It was like a lizard, searching for the scent of its prey. 

She nearly screamed when the tongue smacked onto the ground only an inch from her cheek. She tried to curl away as much as she could, lifting herself up on her elbows to try and put more distance between her and the questing tongue. Maybe she could outlast it...crawl away silently once it moved on. Or at least get to her gun. 

That hope withered in her chest as the creature’s tongue descended once more...directly onto her bare chest. She froze in place, not daring to breathe at all, doing her best to keep her heart from beating through an act of pure will. At any moment, she expected the mutant to leap onto her and tear her to pieces. 

The licker’s tongue was just at the edge of her ribcage, right below her breasts. Its tip was hot and wet with thick, viscous saliva which trailed across her skin as the tongue traced the outline of her ribs. She stared down at it, eyes wide and mouth open to gulp thin, shallow breaths as quietly as possible. Surely it could tell that it had found her, right? Why wasn’t it attacking? 

Claire didn’t know the answer but she was too terrified to do anything but stay frozen on the floor. 

The licker’s tongue moved upwards, lapping at the drops of fear-sweat pooling between her breasts. Wherever the tongue went on her body it left a trail of glistening saliva.

_ What the fuck?!  _ Claire could barely avoid whimpering as the tongue curled around her left breast. The skin of the ropy, muscular appendage was hot and she could feel it throbbing against her skin. The licker’s tongue tightened, squeezing her breast and triggering a wave of unexpected, erotic sensations. 

_ C’mon, get it together! _ Claire gritted her teeth as she felt a hot flush spreading across her chest and neck, flowing up to her face. She did her best to keep her composure, ignoring the unwanted stirring inside of her. 

This became much harder when the licker unwound its tongue and began to drag its thick, moist tongue across her breast. It started at the skin of her ribs, before dragging its tongue all the way up the side of her breast and dragging across her stiff nipple. Claire had to stifle a whimper, unsure if the beast would still react aggressively to sound. Then the licker did it again. And again. 

The mutant’s tongue was strong, and each stroke caused her unbound breast to wobble, glistening in the light that reflected off the wall from her still-lit flashlight. The monster’s tongue was heavily textured, covered in soft, but distinct, bumps. The feeling of those bumps rippling over her nipple was difficult to ignore. Also difficult to ignore were the sharp, white teeth of its gaping mouth, just inches from her skin. 

She was breathing heavily now, she just couldn’t help herself. Her breathing quickened, both from fear and...other feelings. Feelings that were creating a tingling, taut sensation between her legs. She could distinctly feel a draft of cold air between her legs, wafting over wet skin. 

_ What the hell is this thing doing?!  _ She was screaming internally as embarrassment and uncomfortable arousal began to overpower her fear.  _ Does it realize I’m here or not?  _

A terrible thought occurred to her…

_ Is it doing this on purpose?  _

The licker retracted its tongue after what seemed like ages, causing Claire to heave an internal sigh of relief. It flicked its tongue in and out, as though pondering the taste it had sampled, and let out a deep, rumbling hiss of satisfaction. For a moment, Claire hoped that it would move away...but then the tongue flicked back out, slashing wetly across Claire’s torso. 

Claire’s tension increased as the tongue made its way slowly downward, her wide eyes following its snaking path along the smooth flesh of her stomach. She trembled as it slid along one hipbone and nearly cried out when the licker’s tongue flicked across the bare skin of her shaved pubic mound. She almost sagged with relief when the tongue went lower, following the line of her outer thigh before slipping over her knee and starting to probe at the linoleum floor once more. 

That relief was short-lived as she felt the tip of the licker’s tongue flick enthusiastically, tapping the inner side of both thighs as it slid back and forth along the floor. The creature let out an excited gurgle and its tongue began to move upwards, eagerly tasting the floor. 

_ What the fuck?  _ Claire let out an internal groan of frustration.  _ What has it so worked up… _

_ Oh… _

_ Oh shit… _

Ever since the thing had started lapping at her tit and flicking her nipple, Claire’s body had been experiencing some very embarrassing reactions. Reactions that were only exacerbated when it had begun to drag its tongue down her body. For some reason the terror of the situation was only exacerbating her physical reaction. 

In other words, her pussy was soaking wet. 

It was wet enough that a trickle of pussy-juice had been steadily coating her inner thighs...and spreading onto the cold tile floor of the police station. 

It had caught the taste of her. 

And it liked it. 

_ Ohshitohshitoshit!!  _ Claire’s mind raced a mile a minute, trying to figure out what she should do as the licker lapped up the trail of wetness she had left on the floor...coming closer and closer to its source.  _ Should I run? It’ll just gut me...maybe try and kick it off and go for my gun? It doesn’t look like it’ll stun easily.  _

Claire was left paralyzed by the myriad of bad choices, unable to move as she felt the tip of the tongue beginning to lap at her upper thighs, only inches away from her pussy. To make matters worse, this was only causing her body to get more excited. If she dared to reach down and check, she’d probably find the lips of her pussy eagerly soft and wet. 

“Aaaaah!” 

She couldn’t help but gasp out loud when the licker finally found it’s goal, swiping its long, long tongue up the wet slit of her pussy. The feeling was unbelievable, despite (or perhaps because of) the terrifying situation she was in. 

Thankfully, the licker either didn’t notice or care about her squeak of unwanted pleasure. The thing extended its entire tongue or that lick, in one long continuous stroke that lasted for almost a solid minute. The hot, wet length of its tongue parted the lips of her vulva and it’s bumpy, textured surface did something truly unforgettable to her clit. 

The licker began probing her pussy with the tip of its tongue, exploring her already damp lips before fixating on the swollen nub of her clit. It started to prod it directly, moving its tongue in quick, circular motions that sent waves of intense pleasure through Claire’s body. Once more, she couldn’t hold her voice in, letting out barely-muted gasps and squeals as the deformed mutant enthusiastically went down on her. 

Those quiet sounds turned into a full-throated moan as the licker’s tongue slipped downward, finding her eager opening. Claire’s moan was answered by a rattling groan of satisfaction from the licker. This was the source of the fluid that had so excited it before...it seemed eager to taste more. 

The thing’s tongue plunged deep into Claire’s body, the conical shape of its tongue allowing it to easily slide inside. Then it began to pull it’s tongue in and out...the textured surface of its tongue stroking the walls of Claire’s pussy as it extended and retracted. Maybe it was the deep penetration, maybe it was the incredible texture, maybe it was actually the fear of death...whatever the reason Claire had never felt more intensely turned on. She could feel the walls of her pussy tighten around the licker’s thick, hot tongue, which only seemed to encourage it to probe more deeply. 

Her pussy was practically overflowing and, as it pulled its tongue in and out, the licker eagerly lapped up the delicious juices. Up on her elbows Claire watched, eyes wide, as the muscles of her abdomen rippled as the tongue pressed against her insides, sliding over her G-spot and tickling her cervix.

It seemed the skinless mutant had forgotten any desire to maim and murder her, which was good because Claire had moved beyond muffled squeals and squeaks and into openly panting and groaning with ecstasy. The thing had to hear her at this point, it just had something else entirely on its mind. 

Then the licker clamped its mouth around her pussy. The whole thing. Its huge mouth completely enveloped her, its lips practically vacuum-sealed against her bare pubic mound and her perineum. Claire could feel its teeth, pressing just lightly enough against the skin to avoid causing any damage. She should have been afraid, but she barely noticed…

That tongue was the star of the show. 

The licker’s tongue was filling her up completely, coiling and rolling inside her to press her pussy open and drain as much fluid as possible directly into the licker’s sucking mouth. The thing drank deeply, sucking at the lips of her pussy and her clit to lap eagerly at the flow of pussy-juice from between her legs. 

She no longer cared if the thing planned to kill her...she couldn’t even think of anything right now except for that tongue. She lifted and spread her legs, giving the creature better access to her pussy and rubbing her feet over the hot, wet slime that coated the thing's shoulders. It didn’t matter how hideous the thing was...anything that could eat her out like this was...

That thought was blasted out of her mind as the orgasm hit. She fell backwards as her head suddenly swam with pleasure. The thing was still working steadily at her pussy, sucking her clit while its tongue throbbed against her G-spot. Instead of spiking and receding, her pleasure continued to rise...one orgasm hit, followed by another, more intense. Then another, almost painful but still glorious. 

She arched her back like a bow as her body was wracked with joyous sensation. Still up on her elbows, she planted her legs on the ground and lifted her entire body, trying to push her throbbing pussy deeper and deeper into the licker’s mouth, trying to somehow get that tongue even further inside of her as wave after wave of orgasm hit. By then end she was bent almost completely back, her head resting on the cold tile floor she lifted the rest of her body on quivering tip-toes. 

The licker pulled her legs even wider, lifting her up in its giant claws, and began swiping its head from side to side, tongue pressing first against one side of her pussy, then the other. Her body was practically a fountain of pussy-juice now and the licker was lapping it up. She could hear it gulping greedily, slurping down every last drop. 

Finally, it seemed to have its fill. It pulled its head back, long tongue unspooling from inside her body and back into its head. It let out a deep noise of pleasure and satisfaction…

...then it unceremoniously dropped Claire back on the cold floor. She didn’t really care at that point. The floor was cold but her body was burning up from the sustained, intense orgasms. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and could only lay panting, breasts heaving, on the ground. 

_ That was...incredible. _ Claire didn’t really understand what had just happened...did these things do that to all women? Was this one just particularly horny? 

_ I wonder if I can find some way to keep it for later... _

That idle fantasy was interrupted when the licker let out another gurgling hiss and extended its tongue once more. Claire yelped in breathless surprise when it lashed out and wrapped around one thigh. 

“What’re you--AAAAH!”

She could only cry out as the licker began to drag her away, sliding on the smooth tile floor, with its tongue away from her gun and flashlight, into the dark halls of the police station. 

Apparently, she and the licker had both been thinking the same thing... 


End file.
